Service providers, such as telecommunication service providers, often download common, non-private information to customers in a unicast manner. One drawback with distributing information in this manner is that the downloaded data consumes significant network bandwidth and other resources, such as firewall resources, load balancing resources, termination resources, etc. When the programming service provider has thousands of customers, the service provider is also forced to expend significant processing resources in providing the information of interest to the customers.